


A Dance To Remember

by offbeatBeauty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Chazz Princeton, M/M, Mild Language, Slow Dancing, The Crew - Freeform, The Ojama's are great wingmen, prom-ish?, rivalshipping (gx), when the dance is about one edgy teen but you get this one instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbeatBeauty/pseuds/offbeatBeauty
Summary: Chazz needs a date for the dance, good thing the Ojama's have his back.





	A Dance To Remember

“Sorry I’m not accepting any invitations to the dance.” Alexis apologized once more to a dejected looking Ra Yellow duelist. He bowed his head in defeat, slinking away to wallow in his embarrassment. Of course  _ the _ Alexis Rhodes would reject a Ra Yellow, there wasn’t anything special about him.

Chazz watched the duelist out of the corner of his eye. He leaned back in the chair, using his arms as a mock pillow, turning his attention back to the crowd of desperate duelists trying to win Alexis’ attention. He scoffed knowing none of them were worth her time. If anything it would be him that would take Alexis to the dance. A few of the girls pushed back the crowd, allowing Alexis to escape the crowded room. He didn’t risk following her. He wanted to wait, biding his time until she had rejected everyone but him. He closed his eyes, trying to relax.

The Duel Academy Dance was coming up, celebrating the end of midterms and Zane Truesdale’s return. He had been touring with Aster in the pro leagues for the season and both boys were coming back on break. The staff and duel committee made the announcement a few days ago, spreading out posters and making PSA’s throughout the week. 

This had riled up many students since the dance was a chance at a date with Alexis Rhodes and many other famous duelists within the three dorms. Chazz had already gotten a few offers earlier on in the week, but turned them down, his eyes set on the girl of his dreams. Everyone in the academy knew that at this dance having a date was a requirement. It was a nonverbal statement to signify your ranking in the school. Many duelists that had a high status were picked out from the gate, everyone scrambling to earn a place beside them for that special day.

Obelisk Blue’s Alexis Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes and himself. Ra Yellow’s Bastion Misawa, though he didn’t think it was his looks that gave him the privilege to be on list. Usually no one would think a Slifer Red would be chosen since it was the lowest ranked dorm. The reds would be the ones throwing themselves at his feet, begging for a chance to be with The Chazz. Unfortunately their dorm had one person that gained major recognition for them, finally earning a spot on Duel Academy’s VIP list. 

Jaden Yuki.

The name made him sneer in disgust every time he heard it. Jaden’s popularity was due to the duel that slacker won against him. With luck obviously. Chazz still hadn’t figured out how Jaden drew the cards he needed when the situation seemed dire. At first he thought maybe his duel spirit was behind it, using some mystic powers to rearrange Jaden’s deck or look at Jaden’s opponents hands so he could counter anything that they played. He ruled it out almost immediately. Winged Kuriboh only appeared whenever Jaden drew him or when they weren’t dueling.

The Ojamas didn’t seem to take that hint since they wanted to be pests the entirety of Chazz’s duels. But he never used them to cheat. 

“Hey Chazzy, whatcha up too?” Speak of the devil and he will appear. 

Chazz opened his eyes. Jaden was leaning over him, grinning with eyes curious about what he was doing. Chazz felt his face heat up, the Slifer student had leaned down so far that their noses almost touched. He instinctively shoved Jaden back, sitting up in the process.

“None of your business and don’t call me that!” Chazz growled, swinging his legs over the chair to get up. Jaden rubbed his forehead, his bottom lip pushed out in a fake pout. He straightened up, following the ex Obelisk out into the hall.

“Why can’t I? We’re friends, right? All my friends have nicknames for me, even you.”

Nickname? What nickname? He never once gave the idiot anything that would consider him Jaden’s friend.

“What are you talking about slacker?”

“There it is!” Jaden grinned, catching up to the black cladded duelist. He fell into a synchronized step beside Chazz. Chazz scrunched up his nose in disgust. Jaden didn’t know the difference between a friendly nickname and someone pointing out a flaw, using it in a negative connotation. Though Chazz wasn’t surprised, the guy didn’t know much in general. 

“Why are you following me? Get lost. Shouldn’t you be organizing some cards or stuffing your face with food?” He scowled, taking a sharp left down a different hallway. Jaden kept pace, maneuvering with Chazz like he could read his mind. With Jaden tagging along, his pursuit for Alexis would come to a screeching halt. No way was she going to say yes if Jaden was around.

He stole a glance at his rival, Jaden having that irritating grin on his face as he swayed while walking. His hands folded behind his messy mop of hair. Chazz must have been staring for a while, not paying attention to his surroundings or where he was going until he smacked into someone else. A few rolled up posters and stacks of flyers cascaded around them. Chazz had fallen back on his ass, rubbing his probably red nose. 

“Woah, you guys okay?” Jaden bent down and started picking up the scattered pages. Chazz growled and glared coldly at the person who dared run into him. Blair, the other Slifer he hated, was lifting the box that held all the items scattered around them from her head. 

“Oh great, it’s you.” He huffed and got up, dusting his jacket and pants off, “You should watch where you’re going! You’re lucky I’m not hurt.” He crossed his arms.

“I’m sooo sorry Chazz, Jaden. The posters were pretty tall so I couldn’t see over them.” She blushed out of embarrassment. The red across her cheeks only darkened when Jaden handed her the pile of papers he collected.

“No sweat! And to be honest it was Chazz’s fault. He wasn’t paying attention.” Jaden smiled. Chazz rolled his eyes, turning on his heels and walking away. He didn’t have time for any of this. He needed to set his plan into action before it was too late. Although it was fortunate that they ran into the Slifer girl. She distracted Jaden, giving him time to sneak away.

* * *

Chazz had counted down the days for the dance. It finally arrived, tonight was the night. Chazz was sitting in the Slifer dorm’s dining area, finishing his late lunch. Everyone else seemed to have classes or were skipping out to search for a last minute date. He checked the clock. Alexis’ last class should be ending soon, he should hurry before the flood of losers find her. He got up, heading up the long strip of dirt towards the main campus.

He walked into the main entrance, sensing something was wrong. He looked around noticing students dragging their feet as they retreated down halls or brushed past him to leave, dejected looks on their faces. Chazz raised an eyebrow but shook off the odd sensation. He was on a mission. 

Alexis’s classroom was up a few stairs and to the left. Luckily Crowler wasn’t teaching today so the students got out the time they were supposed to. Chazz leaned against the other wall, trying to decide if he should cross his arms or put a foot up on the wall. Was that cool still? Students filled the hallway, chatting about what they learned or when they should get lunch. Atticus was the last one to leave, a few girls waiting nearby pounced at the brunet. 

Chazz grumbled, standing on his tiptoes to try and look around the group for Alexis. Atticus noticed Chazz and quickly slipped over to stand beside him, “Sorry ladies but I have some business to discuss with my friend here. I’ll see you later tonight.” He gave them a quick wink and grabbed Chazz’s arm, heading down the hallway opposite of the class.

“H-Hey!” The events happened so fast that Chazz barely had time to refuse the Obelisk casanova, having been dragged around the nearest corner. Atticus stopped and peeked around it before sighing in relief.

“I can’t thank you enough Chazz! Those girls have been following me around all day.” He smiled. Chazz scowled and brushed off his coat, straightening out the fabric so wrinkles didn’t set in.

“Yeah well your timing couldn’t have been worse for me! I was waiting for someone myself.”

“Oh? I’m guessing Lexi?” Atticus’s question was answered by the light blush spreading over Chazz’s nose. He chuckled and patted Chazz’s shoulder, “Sorry bro but Lexi left the island a few days ago.”

Chazz looked up, eyes wide, “What!?”

“Yeah. She told me that people were going crazy over the dance tonight and took a boat to the mainland. I begged for her to go but she never listens to reason.” Atticus sighed. 

Chazz looked at his shoes, mind racing through his options. So that was why everyone looked so gloomy. They had the same idea as him, waiting until the night of the dance but getting a fate worse than rejection. He shrugged off Atticus’s hand, “Thanks for telling me. I got….something to do. Later.” He waved his hand effortlessly before quickly leaving.

He mind raced trying to think who was all taken. Some of the girls that were around Atticus seemed to be available, though Chazz didn’t think they wanted anything to do with him. Maybe Atticus had promised all of them a chance to dance with him. A growl of frustration escaped his throat as he walked outside, scanning the area for any sign of hope.

No. Taken. Taken. No way. Taken. Nope. Probably won’t say yes. Taken. Taken.

“HEY BOSS WHATCHA DOING?” 

Great, the headaches were here. Chazz turned on his heels, walking down the path. The Ojama brothers looked at one another before following their chosen, “Is there somethin’ we can help ya with?” Black spoke up.

“No! I don’t need your guys help with this.” He crossed his arms and huffed. Chazz wasn’t sure what to do. These pests weren’t going to help, especially with the ladies. He stopped walking, the trio bumping into his back. There was one girl he could ask, but it was annoying and he wasn’t sure he could handle her company for too long. He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “But she’s the only one left…”

Before the trio could ask what he meant by that, Chazz took off towards the Slifer dorm. 

“I’m flattered really but I already have a date.” Blair had her hands together, bowing slightly in apology. Chazz leaned against the wall, trying to steady himself. The run over was a bit much, he panted trying to catch his breath. 

“Ar-are you...serious..!?” He glared up at her through his bangs. She sighed and nodded. This was it. His last resort and even she got a date with someone. It was a bit weird since she was a lot younger than him and many of the duelists here, but going as acquaintances would have been fine. 

Luckily the three Ojama brothers weren’t there to see him walking back to his room dejected and lost. What was he supposed to do now? 

He walked into his expansive room, belly flopping onto his bed and burying his face into the sheets. Chazz sighed heavily, closing his eyes. The obvious solution to this would be not going. It wasn’t a requirement to attend the dance, more so just a fun night for the students to take a break from their studies. But that wasn’t an option! He had to go! Chazz Princeton needed to make an appearance, status was everything at this school. 

Ever since Jaden ruined his chances at returning to Obelisk Blue it had been hell. The stinky dorms, scratchy blankets, flat pillows, disgusting food, not to mention his loud roommates who seemed to barge in uninvited. 

Jaden. The root of all the crazy and messed up things that happened in his life. Chazz slowly sat up.  _ I wonder if Jaden found someone to go to the dance with? _

He quickly shook his head, “What am I saying?! Who cares if that idiot is going or not!?” Though the thought bothered him still. How could that slacker get a date but not him? Chazz flopped on his side, curling up slightly. He could go by himself, make a statement out of it. Who needs a date for a stupid dance anyway? Why did that maintain this social status that doesn’t contribute to school?

Chazz already knew the answer. He wanted to go so he just should. Maybe his statement would amaze everyone and get girls flocking to him, begging to dance. He grinned at the thought. He rolled over looking at the clock on the wall. The dance started at 9 so he had a good few hours until then. 

The raven haired boy got up, striding over to his closet. He flung open the doors, scanning through the materials. Even though he came from the prestigious Princeton family, he couldn’t bring much with him to the island, a lot of his more formal attire was back home. Chazz leafed through his choices, pulling out different outfits and tossing the ones he thought were adequate.

He looked over the choices, separating them into two piles before trying them on. Chazz had worn these outfits plenty of times throughout his life. Usually when he was at meetings with his brothers or for official parties before his reputation took a hit. Despite them being adequate, Chazz found flaws in all of them. 

“Ugh! Why is this so hard!?” He loosened the tie around his neck, glaring at his reflection.

“DON’T WORRY BOSS! WE THINK YOU LOOK GREAT!” It seemed like his peaceful night had ended. He looked over at the duel spirits that decided to pop up out of nowhere. 

“Yeah well who asked you?” He snarled, shrugging off the jacket that had fit too snug in his shoulders.

“So boss we’s found ya a date!” 

“Yeahhh.”

Chazz blinked in surprise. That’s why those pests weren’t around? The trio beamed at him, proud that they could help their chosen out. “WE THOUGHT YOU LOOKED SO SAD ABOUT NOT FINDING SOMEONE SO WE WENT SEARCHING!”

That seemed suspicious. How could they accomplish that when only a handful of the duelists here could see them?

“How so? Who is it?” He crossed his arms. The trio looked at each other, weighing their options on whether they should tell him or not.

“THEY WANTED IT TO BE A SURPRISE.” Ojama Yellow quickly chimed in. Green and Black nodded in agreement. Chazz narrowed his eyes, not trusting the three to be so generous. Even if he helped them a few years ago, it was still annoying and suspicious that they would help him with something so trivial. 

“A surprise huh?” He slowly relaxed, thinking to himself.  _ Maybe Alexis changed her mind and came back! The idiots probably caught her coming back to the island. I knew she couldn’t resist The Chazz for long! _

“They said ta meet them by the school gym entrance.” Black commented. Chazz nodding to signal that he heard him. With a new burst of confidence, Chazz set to work on picking out the perfect outfit for his date.

* * *

Chazz paused at the door, swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked down at his outfit for the fifth time, readjusting the blue tie once more to make sure it was tied correctly. He grumbled softly, the knot loosening which made him have to start over again. He stepped away from the doors, untying the fabric before beginning the process.

The music hummed through the doors of the Academy gymnasium. The fabric slipped through Chazz’s fingers, making him groan in frustration. His nerves were taking over, making his hands shake. 

“Need some help?” A light, airy voice called to his right. Chazz looked up into deep brown eyes. Jaden smiled his usual goofy smile, walking over to the struggling duelist. Jaden took the blue tie from Chazz’s fingers, looping it over Chazz’s shoulders and around his neck. Chazz stood, stunned by the Slifer’s actions. The ex Obelisk quickly shoved him back, the tie hanging half knotted. 

“Who said I  _ wanted _ your help?” Chazz scoffed. His onyx eyes examined Jaden from head to toe. It was odd seeing the slacker in anything but that ridiculous red jacket. Jaden had cleaned up well for someone who didn’t put much effort into anything but dueling. He wore a black suit with what looked to have red lining. The back of the collar was flipped weirdly, exposing the color. The bottom of the undershirt Jaden wore stuck out of the jacket. 

“If anything, you need help.” Chazz grabbed Jaden’s shoulders and made him turn around, fixing the irritating collar. Jaden laughed, letting Chazz fuss over his outfit, the awkward moment now forgotten. 

After Chazz fixed up Jaden he crossed his arms. Jaden turned back to face him. Chazz looked over his rivals shoulder, not seeing anyone behind him. “Where’s your date? Or did you come alone?” He raised an eyebrow, turning up his nose at the thought of the poor soul stuck with Jaden.

It was Jaden’s turn to raise his eyebrow, cocking his head to the side. “What are you talking about? I’m standin’ in front of them.” 

“Wha-.” Something clicked in Chazz’s mind as his usually pale skin turned red. A mix of embarrassment and shock took over him. “What the hell does that mean!? I’m not your date!”

“You’re waiting for someone, right? That’s me.” Jaden grinned, looking proud of himself. 

“I’m waiting for Alexis to come down the hall, not you. I never asked you plus I never would in the first place. We’re both guys!”

“So.” Jaden shrugged, not seeing the issue, “isn’t Alexis gone?” He looked off to the side, lost in thought.

Chazz on the other hand was on an emotional roller coaster. Alexis wasn’t coming? But who else would accept the Ojamas’ invitation to be his date? His eye twitched at the thought of those three. Were they playing some sort of joke? 

“Besides,” Jaden cut into his thoughts. “How is Alexis supposed to say yes when she can’t see our duel spirits?” He laughed walking over and slinging an arm over Chazz’s shoulders. 

He did have a point. Besides him and the idiot, no one else knew about them. If the Ojamas did manage to find Alexis, they couldn’t ask her to be his date since she wasn’t able to see them. Chazz groaned in frustration, tugging at his bangs. “Ughh why did those idiots think I want to go with you of all people!?”

“Well they were sorta freaking out near the rooftops, talking about helping you find someone to go to the dance. I wasn’t asked by anyone and thought we could go as friends.” Jaden smiled brightly, making Chazz turning away.

“Come on Chazz, a great duelist like you shouldn’t go to such an event without a date.” Jaden moved away from the slightly taller boy, taking his hands in his own. “It’ll be fun!” 

“Fun? Jaden this isn’t some middle school dance where you go with your buddies. This is real!” Chazz slipped away from the arm around him, “People here are critical about things like this. It matters who you are seen with.”

“But why? We’ve dueled in front of everyone and we hang out at the dorms.” Jaden raised an eyebrow, not sure why Chazz was acting like it was the end of the world. 

“That’s not the same Jaden! Can you think about anything other than card games for two seconds?” Chazz huffed, glaring at the brunette. Jaden smiled once more, Chazz’s glares never seeming to affect him like they did to the lower classmen. 

“That’s a great idea, Chazzy! We can act like we’re fighting over a duel!”

Chazz looked dumbfounded. How could someone be so stupid? Jaden noticed how the other didn’t quite seem to grasp the concept of what he was proposing. 

“Let’s act like we were dueling, obviously with the end results of me winning, and we walk in arguing about what cards we should have played. That way people wouldn’t notice we’re here together. Then you won’t have to feel awkward.”

Chazz had to admit it wasn’t a bad plan. It would take away from the lack of him having a date but it would also put more attention on him. It was unwanted attention and seemed too risky. Unfortunately he didn’t get the chance to retaliate since Jaden opened the doors and walked in.

“Jaden, wait!” The ex Obelisk stumbled after him, grabbing for Jaden’s arm, “This isn’t funny!”

“I think it is since you lost.” Jaden laughed, letting Chazz squeeze his bicep. The young Princeton froze, looking around at the multiple pairs of eyes staring at them in confusion. A lump formed in his throat, lips parting to speak but nothing came out. Jaden waved at a few students who were closer to the entrance, Chazz didn’t recognize them.

“Nothing to see here, just Chazz losing another duel.” Jaden called out, a few people chuckling, going back to their conversations. To Chazz’s surprise they didn’t look at them in disgrace. He loosened his grip on Jaden’s arm, straightening up to a more proper posture. 

“See no one cares,” his rival stated, grabbing his wrist and started dragging him towards the punch bowl. Chazz allowed this, onyx eyes scanning over the decorations. The gym looked like Seto Kaiba, his idol, nose dived his Battle City blimp into Duel Academy. Blue and silver streamers were loosely hung over the metal rafters, bundles of balloons were scattered across the floor, sectioning off where the mock dance floor was. A smile tugged at his lips. It wasn’t a formal and extravagant party like he was used to with the Princeton family, but that’s what made it great.

The night continued on with little disturbances. Chazz had stuck close to Jaden and his band of miscreants, they settled on claiming a far back corner table. One of the newer students had decided to dress up for the occasion, unfortunately for everyone’s eyes they had tried to impersonate that Marik guy but they had a shitty party wig that looked half assed along with a bedsheet for a cape. Dr. Crowler had to escort the student out.

Chazz joined in on the laughter, hugging his arms around himself to try and stop his body from shaking. The music changed, the laughter echoing around the gym had subsided as people started asking others to dance. Chazz calmed down, leaning back in his chair. Hassleberry and Syrus had run off somewhere and he didn’t want to know. The guest of honor was brooding over by the punch bowl. Aster seemed to be talking to him, probably their recent achievements in Domino. Zane didn’t look interested, arms crossed over his chest as he glared down at the Destiny HERO user.  He felt a presence behind, a hand grabbing his shoulder. He turned, seeing Jaden smiling. 

“What do you want slacker?”

“Well,” Jaden started, moving his hand away from Chazz’s shoulder, “It is a dance after all. We can stay back here if you don’t want anyone seeing you.”

The Princeton looked back at the crowded dance floor, his body feeling lighter then when he first arrived. The night was going well and with Jaden’s help he might as well give the kid some sort of break. He got to his feet and crossed his arms, “Fine but this is the only time and we stay over here.”

Jaden cheered happily, grabbing Chazz’s hands and guiding him more into the shadows. Jaden somehow thought he was taking the lead, not like Chazz minded, letting the shorter boy grab his waist and right hand. 

“If your hand goes any lower, I’ll…” His thought trailed off, trying to think of a more threatening punishment then smacking him. Jaden shook his head, laughing quietly as he began to lead Chazz into their dance. It took Chazz by surprise at how fluid his motions were, never taking Jaden as the dancing type. The music was a soft tempo, lulling his dark eyes closed. Jaden turned them a few times, moving to the soft tempo with ease.

“See, it’s not so bad.” Jaden whispered, squeezing Chazz’s hand lightly.

“Yeah I guess…” Chazz grumbled back, opening his eyes. He blinked, confused why it suddenly it was a bit brighter. He noticed that a few couples were close to them. Chazz looked around, seeing that Jaden had moved the both of them to the main dance floor. Luckily the brunette didn’t integrate them to far into the crowd, sticking more to the side. 

“Jaden!” He hissed through his teeth, glaring at the boy. Jaden just laughed and pressed his forehead to Chazz’s.

“Oh come on, no one’s looking. Plus we can hear the music better now.” Jaden spun them around, Chazz’s eyes scanning the couples. He was right, no one was watching them. A few people had smiled or glanced in their direction, ultimately going back to dance with their own partners. The ex Obelisk relaxed, sighing in defeat as he leaned into Jaden’s touch. 

No one was watching them. No one was looking at Chazz in disgust. The light feeling in his body coming back as he continued the dance. Maybe having Jaden as a date wasn’t so bad. All the problems and worries tensed up in his shoulders melted away as Jaden started talking card games again. This was the only time Chazz listened to every word.

Neither of them noticed the multiple students saving pictures of the two.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a writing prompt to get me in a writing mood, also too help me getting more in tuned with the GX gang. I hope you all enjoy it and be on the look out for more Yu-Gi-Oh! related content!~ Any feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> P.S. My editor and friend Alovra HATES Jaden's nicknames for Chazz, so it was fun putting them in. Originally I was going to also put a scene with the Ojama's asking Jaden to go with Chazz but it didn't work out. Maybe I'll write a brief snippet later and put it in the end notes later, depending if any of you wanna read it.


End file.
